Electronic control panel modules are used in many applications, such as industrial process control. Typically, these control panel modules have control functions which require periodic reprogramming. These control functions may be located externally on the control panel module, internally within the module, or a combination of external and internal locations might be present on the module. If the control functions are located externally on the control panel module, the module might present a cluttered appearance and there might be confusion between primary and secondary functions shown thereon. In addition, there is always the possibility of the accidental tripping of the exposed functions. In contrast, if the functions are located internally within the control panel module, the possibility of electrical shock is always present when the module is opened for reprogramming purposes. In addition, when the module is opened, internal components within same can be easily damaged. And lastly, when the functions are located internally within the control panel module, there might be a problem in locating the function that requires reprogramming and the time required to locate the function might be excessive.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a cover for an external configuration plug used for reprogramming the control panel module. The cover should conceal the configuration plug when in the closed position and should readily support the cord attached to the reprogramming device when in the open position.